Her 7th year
by Kristta
Summary: It's Katie last year at Hogwarts and she finds her self wrapped up with being Head Girl, Quidditch Captain, and in love. But he also holds a secret that could change her life and everyone elses around her forever.
1. Going back

Katie walked into the train station by herself her mother had not come with her which did not really bother her. There were Muggles everywhere and they were getting in her way. On particular one shoved her out of the way "Excuse me!" she called after him and he gave her a nasty look. She just shook her head and continued walking. She spotted the Weasley family walking toward the barrier and she quickened her step while dragging her trunk behind her. Fred was bringing up the rear. She had not seen him or George since they left school last year.

"Oy Fred!" she called and he turned around and he saw her, smiled, and walked over to her. George was still walking and talking thinking Fred was still there.

" …So, that bloody prat left…" and he waited for an answer from Fred but when none came he called "Fred…Hello…?" as he turned around and saw he was not there and he spotted Katie and Fred talking. He ran over and hugged her

"Good to see you Katie! Here let me get that for you" he grabbed her trunk for her and the rest of the Weasleys were making their transition through platform 9 ¾. They walked over there and she chatted with them as they slipped through.

Katie recognized the platform right away with the hustle and bustle of the people and the smell of the smoke from the train. Then they found the rest of the family. She saw an older woman and figured that was their mother

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, its nice to meet you" she said and shook her hand and she answered

"same to you dear" back and she began to question Ginny to make sure she had everything and she turned around and saw Ron. He was chatting with Harry and Hermione so she let them be.

"Well let's get your bag on and situated for you" George said and he walked ahead of Fred and George onto the train.

"So are you a prefect again?" Fred asked her and she blushed a little.

"Well no…" and he gaped at her

"But you have been since 4th year, you are top student!" and she stifled a laugh

"I'm not a prefect because I am Head Girl of the house…and I am Quidditch captain"

Fred expression went from sad shocked to just plain shocked. "Bloody hell Katie that's amazing! But are you going to be able to keep your top grades with all that work?" he said joking

"Of course" she said and George came back and Fred told him and he hugged her. The train blew its warning whistle

"Well that's our cue, we have to go, I wish we were going back too, I kind of miss reeking havoc, and now having you head girl we could torture you" Fred smirked and George did too. She said goodbye, hugged them both, and kissed them on the cheek and they hopped off the train.

"See you soon!" she called. And waved goodbye to them.

Little did Katie know that would be the last time she ever saw the Weasley twins.


	2. Train Ride and a summer memory

Sorry Chapter 1 was so short I didn't really have time to work on it and I wanted to get it up.

Also I do not own and never will own Harry Potter it was J.K Rowlings idea. The only thing that is mine is this plot and the characters i made up

Italics are a memory or a thought...or both.

* * *

Katie walked back towards her compartment and heard some familiar voices

"Blast! There are no more open seats! We manage to do this every time!" Katie turned around to see Ron Weasley looking from compartment to compartment which were all full with Harry Hermione and Ginny in tow.

"Hey, no one is sitting with me, I know it may not be empty since I am not in there, but I have to go to my meeting thing for Head Girl so you guys will get it most of the time" she said cheerfully. She was very proud of her achievement.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione said "and Congratulations on being head girl!"

"Thanks, follow me its just down here" Katie said and began to walk.

They walked a little ways passing compartments full of students talking though they could not hear what since all the doors were closed. They all looked excited to go back to school and you could tell which ones were the first years since they were all wide eyed looking at the train and looked extra nervous

"I heard that if you walk into this certain room that there is a closet that if you go in you will disappear and reappear somewhere else but no one knows when they will return or when" one little girl said who looked quiet afraid to her other friend.

"That can't be true! They wouldn't have that in a school" she said though she sounded doubtful.

"It is true, you know there is one, it happened to one of the students last year and he reappeared a while later in the toilet of the girls bathroom" Katie said with a smirk, it was true though. The girls looked at each other wide-eyed and ran off.

Katie laughed and they arrived to their compartment.

"Here it is I just have to grab my change of clothes and ill be on my way." She said.

She went over to her trunk and bent down to get her robes out and such. She slid her trunk back under the seat and stood up. Ron and Harry were on one side sitting. And Ginny was sitting on the other side and Hermione was waiting for Katie to move so she could sit next to her.

"Well I'll see you guys later" she said and she saw Ron eyeing her oddly, but she brushed it off, walked down the hallway of the train, and made her way to the front.

Katie got to the compartment and walked in the open door. There she saw the other heads of houses. Her and Jeremiah Arkus were the Gryffindor head girl and boy she walked over to him and said hi. They had never really talked before now but since they probably will now since they both had the same jobs to do. A girl by the name of Amy and a boy named Jack were for Hufflepuff. Cho Chang who was the Ravenclaw seeker and Roger Davies who was the captain of Ravenclaw were the head girl and boy. She nodded towards all of them. They were just missing the Slytherin head girl and boy. Katie sat down and fiddled with the hem on her skirt while looking out the window then she heard two people walk in. First, a girl by the name of Daphne who was in Slytherin walked in. Then about five minutes later someone else entered. When Katie saw whom it was her heart dropped. It was William Montague. The very last person she wanted to see, let alone be stuck in a room with him.

Over the summer, she had seen him when she went with her mother to diagon alley. Her mom said she had a meeting for work and Katie tagged along, much to her mothers dismay because she wanted to get out of the house.

_It was pretty hot out. Katie walked down the street with her mother into a small pub, which she didn't catch the name._

"_We have to go upstairs that is where the meeting is, I wont be too long you can sit in one of the extra rooms and wait" her mother said in an annoyed voice._

_Katie did as she was told and followed her mother up the stairs. They were very old and creaky and she was sure everyone could hear them walking up. They came to a landing and her mother pointed for her to go down a hall, while she entered another room. _

"_I'll get you when we are done, it won't be too long, and don't leave that room got it?" she called as she shut the door. _

_Katienodded her head and walked down the hall. As she did, she noticed some dusty and ripped pictures staring at her as she went. She ignored them. She reached the room, opened the door, and went it. It was very bare. It had wood floors like the rest of the place covered in dirt. There was a fireplace with ash still in it showing no one really went in this room. There was a painting of two knights fighting, which was covered with dust, and a ripped painting of two people sitting down for dinner. She walked over to a dresser that was covered in dust. She didn't bother to open the draws; she didn't want to know what was in them. She walked over to the window and looked out. All you could see was grass and trees since it was the back of the building. She was lost in thought when she heard the door open _

"_Done already?" she asked and she turned around to see it wasn't her mother it was a boy who was her age and in Slytherin, she had seen him around school._

"_Oh sorry I thought you were my mother, she is in a meeting for work and told me to wait for her here" Katie said her face turning a little red._

_The boy was fairly tall he had black hair that was straight, it looked a little oily, and it went down to his ears. His face had a few pimples on it and his face looked oily too. He wasn't the most attractive person in the world._

"_Hi" he said, "I'm William Montage, and you are Katie Bell correct?" _

"_Er…yea hi" she said a little weirded out he knew who she was, even though she was on Quidditch but still. She also noticed his teeth were crooked. He walked towards her._

"_You are very pretty you know. I see you around a lot and I find you very attractive" he said in a sly voice. _

_Katie had her hand in her pocket on her wand since she was allowed to do magic outside of school and he was making her uncomfortable._

"_Oh…uh…thanks…so er…are you on Quidditch?" she said trying to pull him off the topic about talking about her. He was only about a foot away from her now_

"_Yes I am chaser, but I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about you" he said and he put his arm up to her shoulder. His eyes were full of passion, but angry passion. _

_Katie stepped back to move away from him. Bad move. He grabbed her by the arm one was pinned behind her back and the other the one with her wand, he had in his grasp_

"_Now why are you trying to get away? I wont hurt you…much" he laughed and smirked at her and she felt his hand move away from her arm and move it to the her shirt and slipped it under and his hand ran up her stomach and kept going up._

_She wiggled and moved to get free and she could not use her wand since the one with her wand was pinned. And she went to yell but he covered her mouth. Bad move for him. She was able to push off the wall get her arm free and she smacked him had across the face. When he stumbled back holding his face she raised her wand and aimed at him, with many spells racing through her head. She was sweating now out of fright, but she managed to keep her composure._

"_Now Mister…Montage I suggest you leave, now" she said to him he was a good 5 feet away now._

_He smirked "Fine play hard to get have it your way" he gave his disgusting smirk and left and Katie sat alert for the rest of the time. _

_Her mother came in about 20 minutes late a little disheveled her hair not as neat as it was and she seemed nervous…._

Katie was pulled out of her thought as the meeting began. She sat in between Jeremiah and Cho and William sat right across from her. She looked at the person speaking but she could see him out of the corner of her eye him glancing at her.


	3. Her mothers mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and i never will its J.K Rowlings work. The only thing i own is this plot

Italics mean a memory or thought..or both

* * *

Katie stood up when the meeting was over. She eyed Montage who was watching her and she disbursed to a girl's lavatory. It wasn't very big but it was very nicely decorated. The walls had peach tiles on them with little pink flowers in the middle and the floor was a plain white tile. There were 3 stalls and a changing room. She walked in and there was a full-length mirror in there. She pulled the peach curtain across and began to undress. When she was down to her underwear, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was well built since she had played Quidditch for so long. Her body was toned and she was fairly large in her upper area probably why Montage went after her to begin with. Her hair blonde and it was straight and pretty long it went down to the center of her back. She had deep blue eyes and a few freckles on her face. She pulled up her skirt to her uniform and she saw the scar on her back. It was not too big but it was noticeable it was paler then the rest of her lightly tanned skin. She had gotten it during a fight between her parents before they divorced.

Katie was 8 years old sitting on a stool at the counter they had in the kitchen eating breakfast it was just some toast, her mother and father were still upstairs arguing, something they did often. She took a bite of her toast and she could hear the commotion making its way down the stairs. She decided to get out of the kitchen since that was where they were headed. She walked to the window and looked outside. There was a bit of snow on the ground it was late February. Katie had planned on going sledding later.

"…_Its not my fault that you did that! Don't try to blame me!" her father yelled._

"_Well maybe if you spent time more time with Katie it wouldn't be like this!" her mother screeched back._

_Katie winced at this, she was always brought into the argument._

"_Don't pull that on me! You never spend time with her either!" he roared they were now in the kitchen and she heard the slamming of a cup on the counter then shattering. _

"_Good one Landen! Break another glass while you are at it!" he mom said saying a little spell to clean it up. _

_Then the fight moved to the living room. Her father was shaking with rage and her mom was no better. She walked off towards her room. _

"_not going sledding today" she thought_

_Then she heard the spells break out. This was an often occurrence too. She was making her way down the hall and she felt something hit her and she saw herself getting closer and closer to the floor but she didn't remember the rest. The next time she woke was in the hospital. Her mother had hit her with a spell that was aimed for her father. It had healed but it would scar. _

_Soon after that incident, her parents were separated._

Katie pulled her robe on, pinned her head girl pin on her left side right above her Gryffindor emblem and walked out.

She headed back to the compartment carrying her clothes in her left hand her wand in her right. She walked passed compartments that were loud and full of excitement and they were now full of kids, who were bored, and some were sleeping. She walked down to the room and opened the door everyone looked up and said hi. Ginny and Hermione were sitting and talking and Luna Lovegood had joined them and she was reading a magazine next to the window so Katie went over and sat down next to Ron next to the window. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chest. She leaned on the window and stared at the darkening wilderness around them. The meeting was about 2 hours long. And they had a while to go. She yawn and shut her eyes and listened to Ginny and Hermione talk about something that had to do with Potions and Harry and Ron commanding their pieces where to go with some smashing noises here and there and Luna turning the pages in her magazine. She shut her eyes and nodded off.


	4. First fight of the year

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. The only thing i own are my madeup characters and this plot

Again Italics are memory or thought or both

* * *

Katie woke some time later to people talking loudly and something under head moved. She then realized she wasn't leaning on the window any more, she was on something softer, it was Ron's shoulder and he had his head on hers. She then heard talking and was able to make out what they said this time.

"Oh well well well what do we have here boys? It's the mudblood with crazy Luna Lovegood and the weasels and Harry Potty" said someone with a malicious tone.

Katie opened her eyes fully to see Hermione sitting quietly glaring at someone and Ginny doing the same but Luna paid no attention and was reading her book .

"Looks like Weasley's got a girl friend. Who would want to date him anways" Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Get out of her Malfoy no one asked you to come in anyways" Harry snapped.

Katie sat up now with jolted Ron awake and he rubbed his eyes. "Are we here already?" he groaned then he spotted Malfoy and he was fully awake now.

"Look who it is, its Miss. Bell, I thought you would have better taste then this" he said and leaned on the door while his two cronies laughed.

"Draco you really need to get some new come backs and such cause they are getting really old, and quiet immature, I mean 'Harry Potty' what are we in first year again…oh that's right your mind is still there" she said as she stood up. All eyes were upon her even Luna's now; she had placed the book on her lap and was watching intently as if it were a debate.

"Watch your step, Kathryn, or I may just slip about your mother little job" he said quietly, but snippy.

Katie's face paled a little she knew he knew about her mother but she did not want anyone else to know. She hated her mother for it and she never wanted to be associated with her.

"Get out Malfoy" she said with real anger in her voice now

"Oh aren't we a little hot headed. No wonder Montage went after you, he likes feisty girls." He said taunting her.

"Malfoy I'll give you to the count of three if you aren't out you will have detention for a week, that's right I am Head Girl and I can do that" she raised her wand and she saw his face drop at the news of her being head girl.

"You cant do anything to me with magic you will get in trouble" he said sounding unsure of myself.

"Oh really, I guess we will have to find out…1…2…" and she stopped since they took off out of the compartment and left the door open. She walked over, shut the door, and sat back down in her seat. Luna picked up her magazine again, which was upside down, and began to read.

Ron's face was full of shock along with Harry's.

"Wow I have not seen Draco run that fast since he was turned into a ferret" Ron said and sat back.

"Yeah, well he deserved it" Katie said and leaned against the window her good mood was gone. Malfoy ruined it. Katie just wanted to get to school now. Rain softly pattered against the window, it was only a light rain. She remained awake the rest of the ride but the rest of them fell asleep.

She checked her watch it was now five. She got up quietly and tapped Ron who was sitting up with his head on his chest. He groaned.

"No Fred no more experiment candies…"

"Ron its Katie get up, you have to get ready and get Hermione we are almost to the school, and you have your prefect duties." She whispered then walked out.

She walked to the front and the rest of the Head Boys and Girls were there and little while later the Prefects came down. The train came to a halt, a whistle blew, and students emerged. It was terribly loud. Katie walked among them to make sure they were not hurting each other and everyone was out. She came upon two first years who were lost, they had some how gotten into the food area. She led them out and ran back through and checked the whole train with the rest of the people. Then she hopped off the train after no one was left and nothing was left on the train. Then she had the job of walking around to make sure no student was left behind and that they were all in their carriages. By the time she got in a carriage, she was pretty wet. She ran to the last carriage since she was the last one to get in one, and much to her dismay, Montage and Daphne were in it. _Thank god this ride is not long _she thought and kept her eyes fixed on the window. She felt something touch her leg but she didn't even bother to look she just pulled her legs up on the seat since she was alone on her side. She then heard Daphne's giggles and him whispering to her

"stop not here" she heard Daphne mutter

_Jesus he cant even keep his hands to himself for five minutes can he? _Shethought and the carriage came to a stop. She stepped out and walked up the steps and through the huge doors of the castle.

Katie's seventh year had begun.


	5. First night back

SorryI have not uploaded in a whileI have been reaaaly busy.

* * *

Katie slipped out of the carriage quickly before Montage, Daphne did, and she hurried up the steps and stood as look out to make sure all the students were going the right way. "Come on now! This way, don't be daft you have done this before its not that hard! I don't want to be out here longer then I have to be its bloody cold!" she yelled over the chatter of students. By now, she was soaked to the bone and she was shivering. The last few students to enter were the prefect's and Ron was the last one and he was wet too, it looked like he went swimming "Erm…big puddle?" Katie asked as she looked at him and he was looking at the castle as they walked up "No, Malfoy, he thought it would be a grand idea to enchant a 6 foot wave from a puddle" he said and they got inside and McGonagall got the doors.

"Here hold still" Katie said and she raised her wand and cast a spell which dried him completely and she did it to herself. "There much better, lets go before we are late…would you mind if I sat with you guys during the feast, I don't know who else to sit with"

"Thanks, sure that's fine you can sit next to me if you want" he said and she saw a little pink on his cheeks from embarrassment no doubt but she did not mind. Ron had changed over the summer. He was still his tall self 6'1" her guess but he was not as lanky as he used to be, he filled in with muscle, and his faced filled out more. He looked more mature. _What am I doing? I am checking out my best friends brother! _She looked away slightly embarrassed and took her seat next to him. Then the sorting hat sung it song and the sorting began.

McGonagall sat in the front calling off first years one by one.

"Anderson, Amelia" and a very tiny girl, tiny was an understatement she was 4'10" if she was lucky and skinny as a rail stepped up to the stool and took a seat and McGonagall placed a hat on her head and a second later the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" and the whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

"Amers, Jake" and a boy walked up, and took his seat and second later the hat bellowed "Slytherin" and the Slytherin table cheered.

This went on for about 45 minutes and Katie grew bored as she had every year.

Finally, they were done and Headmaster Dumbledor stood up to give his famous speech.

"Welcome new and old to another year of Hogwarts! It is wonderful to see all these bright and shining faces this year. Now as always, the forbidden forest is off limits to ALL students' he stressed and he looked right at the Gryffindor trio "Now I don't like to make long speeches before the feast" and he paused and all the students readied themselves to dig into the wonderful beginning of term feast then he said "But this must be said" and all the student sat back disappointed. "As we all know Voldemort is back" a couple of students yelped at this

"Okay, that's really old now, they need to get over that" Katie said under her breath but Harry, Ron and Hermione heard her and they all smirked at her. And Dumbledor continued his speech.

"So we all have to work closely connected, houses must unit, there can be no fighting, for it will tear us apart, this year more then ever the rules will be strictly enforced, we now have spells guarding the boundaries of the grounds, so if you are somewhere where you should not be, trust me, I will know. All I ask is for cooperation so we can all be at peace this year, Hogwarts is the safest place for you now a days. Now with that said, dig in!"

He sat down, all the food appeared on the table, and it was a flurry of hands and forks reaching for the food. Katie sat back and waited for the rampage to die down and she took a sip of her drink and looked around the great hall. It was lit brightly with the floating candles under the bewitched ceiling, which was stormy like it was outside. All the house emblems hung over their respective tables and the house ghosts were flying around greeting the new students and welcoming back the old. Ron leaned back with a happy sigh.

"That looks to be enough for my first course" and Katie looked at his plate, which you could not even see any more it was covered in mashed potatoes, mincemeat pie, stuffing gravy and a roll.

"You going to eat anything Katie?" he asked her just before he took a bit of his own food.

"Yeah I was just letting the scavengers go first, I learned my lesson last time, so I just wait" and she grabbed some food of her own and began to eat then after a good forty-five minutes of dinner and talking about mindless things dessert appeared and this was Katie's favorite. She leaned forward and grabbed some pudding pie, some ice cream, and cheesecake. "I save room for this…though after all this I may be too big to get on my damn broom" she said with a laugh and ate her fill.

The plates cleared and it was time to head to the common rooms. Katie stood up along with Jeremiah and stood at the edge of the table and the prefects were up also "Okay all Gryffindors this way!" Katie yelled over the crowds. "Come on, let's go, I do not want to have to go looking for you because you were too slow to keep up!"

She made her way up the steps, Jeremiah behind her. _For being a Head Boy, he is not bossy at all; I don't think he has said anything to boss people about…me on the other hand I was made for this job I love being bossy, probably why I got Quidditch captain this year too_ Katie thought then she saw some stragglers in the back.

"Oy! You better get your scrawny little asses over here before I make you!" and they hopped to it when they heard her.

They were at the common room. "Okay quiet…quiet…QUIET!" She yelled over all the Gryffindors. "Now I am telling you this password once, and only once, if you don't remember it, I hope you have some really nice friends. It's Thestrals"

Then she let the fat lady swing open and she walked in first, and as she did she began to think _Why would they make it Thestrals? Is that like a warning, since you can only see Thestrals if you have seen someone die…and it just so happens they make it that the year Voldemort is back…that's really odd.._

Then Katie was pulled out of thought when she heard someone say her name and she whipped around and almost crashed into Jeremiah "Oh I'm sorry, what is it? First years get lost or something?"

"No…I was just going to ask you if we should go check out or rooms, since we have our own separate ones being Head Girl and Boy and all" He said, he seemed nervous. He was about the same height as Katie and he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was well built and he was good in school. _Hm…what was Dumbledor thinking making me head girl, with him, and we have our own separate rooms on the top floor of the common room…wow I have to stop doing this, I am too flirtatious for my own good _

"Sure sounds good to me" Katie said and they walked up the stairs you normally would to go to the regular dormitories but they continued up 5 more stairs to a small platform and there was a picture there and there was a separate password. This one was Devils Snare. Jeremiah said it and the picture slipped up into the ceiling and it revealed more stairs, not too many though maybe about twelve and Katie turned to him "Wow are they trying to kill us with all these stairs?" she said and laughed and so did he. As soon as they got to the first stair the picture dropped down again. They walked up there were torches and pictures of all the Head girls on the left side of the staircase and the Head boys on the right that Gryffindor had ever had. They reached a landing, which had a little table and some flowers on it, and on the right, there was a door with a gold plaque engraved with the name 'Jeremiah Arkus' and on Katie's it said 'Kathryn Bell' and she opened the door to hers and stepped inside.


	6. Head Rooms

When she opened the door, it revealed a rather large room, bigger then her own at home. It had polished wooden floors with a plush red carpet in the middle with a couch and two sitting chairs around the lit fireplace, which you saw as soon as you stepped in.

She walked to the middle of the room and on the left there was a wooden desk with a chair and a candelabra and two book shelves on either side. On her right was her bed. It had to be about king size and it was a canopy bed with red velvet and gold trim as the curtains. The comforter was gold and the pillows were red. On either side of her bed were large windows, with seats in them and they were very tall and Katie looked up to see just how far they went and then she saw the ceiling and it had a large chandelier in the middle of it. The roof came to a point at the top and it was high also.

"Wow…get a load of this place" Katie exclaimed and turned around to see Jeremiah was in his room in the same state of shock. From what Katie could see their rooms were the same except for a few differences.

She turned back around and on either side of the fireplace was a set of doors. She went to the one on the right which was a large closet with a dresser in there as well. All her uniforms and regular clothes were hung and her chest was sitting in the corner of the closet, and on the other was her broom. She shut the door and went to the one on the left which exposed a bathroom. It was pearly white with gold trim. The tub was huge, not like the prefects bathroom huge, but it was about the size of a small car. There was also a stand up shower in the corner and a toilet and a sink and a full body mirror. She stepped out and went over to her door and Jeremiah had done the same.

"Wow, I could really get used to this" she said and she agreed and they both said goodnight and shut their doors. She went back into the room and flung herself on the bed and she sunk into its softness and she laid there for about five minutes just admiring. Then she checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was ten, and she had to go do duties to make sure no students were lost or anything like that. She headed out of her room and walked down the stairs going slowly looking at the pictures and she spotted a familiar face, it was Percy Weasley and he smiled and waved to her. She got down to the common room where students were still talking she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione in a corner talking and she waved to them and they waved back and she headed about her rounds. The corridors were quiet and she was glad, she did not want to do that much work yet. She rounded a corner when she saw a black shadow move in the corner of her eye and she looked back but she saw nothing there so she brushed it off _Probably a ghost_ she thought and continued then she heard footsteps and she turned around fully "Oy!…Whos there?" she called and the figure stepped out it was a girl and she was crying.

"Oh I'm sorry…what's wrong?" Katie said as she walked over and she saw the emblem on her cloak was that of Hufflepuff. The girl looked up at her, her hair was brown and it was short it was only to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown as well.

"I-I'm lost, I cannot find my common room…p-please don't give me a detention I'm really sorry!" She said and she was on the verge of bawling again.

"Shh…calm down, you must be a first year, I'm not going to give you a detention, the first couple of nights Head Girls and Boys are sent out just for this problem, incase students get lost, come on I will take you to your common room its this way"

Katie lead the girl down the hall and to a deserted corridor on the third floor and they came to a statue. "Do you remember your password?" and the girl shook her head no. "Okay, well I know it, its Evening Thunder" and the statue jumped to the side showing the corridor "Well good night and stay in your common room, I will see you later" she said and waved by to the girl and she did the same and she headed back to walked the corridors.

The rest of the night was quiet nothing out of the ordinary it was eleven thirty when her shift was done and she headed back to her room.

"Thestrals" she said as she came to the fat lady, whom was sleeping "Er…hate to bother you but I need to get to bed…" and she woke up a little disgruntled "Thestrals" Katie said again and the portrait swung open and Katie stepped inside and headed up to her room. She was in her room and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and she undressed in the bathroom and walked out with just her undergarments on and she walked over to her closet and grabbed her pajamas and changed. She walked over to her bed, sat down, set her alarm and placed her wand on the nightstand then laid down looking out her window and she fell asleep a little while later.


	7. Memories and Crushes

Katie awoke the next morning to the ring of her alarm clock. She was buried under her blankets and she stuck her hand out from under them and groped around the nightstand for it, but the first thing she grabbed was her wand so she mumbled "silencio" and the alarm turned off. She lay in her bed face down in the pillow for about five minutes then she flung the comforters off, sat up, rubbed her eyes, and checked the time, it was 5:55. She stretched and got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom and when she opened the door she found her clothes neatly folded on the little vanity. _Must have been the house elves. _She thought and she turned on the shower and waited until it was hot, undressed, and climbed in and she took a relaxing shower since she had plenty of time before her first class. _I don't even know what I have first_ she thought and she got out, wrapped a towel around her. She walked back out into the main part of the room, which was fairly warm due to a fire that was restarted while she was in the shower. Then she spotted something in the middle of the desk and she walked over and saw it was an envelope with her name written on it and she sat down in the chair, which was quiet comfy and opened it up and read the letter that was in it.

_Katie,_

_I can see you found your room easily, I hope you like it. Your schedule is enclosed with this letter. Tonight there will be a meeting before your nightly rounds along with the other Head girl and boys in my office. It is very important and it starts promptly at 8:00, Headmaster Dumbledore will be there as well. I will see you in class later._

_Professor McGonagall._

Katie read the letter over, folded it back up, and pulled out her schedule and it was the following:  
Potions

Herbology  
Defense against the dark arts  
Transfiguration

Lunch  
Care of magical creatures

History of Magic  
Ancient Runes

"Lovely Snape first thing in the morning, I'm sure the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors are excited about that" she said to herself and then went over to her dresser and pulled out her school robes and pinned her head girl pin over the emblem on her left side. Then brushed her hair and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Once she was done, it was 6:45, fifteen minutes left until breakfast. She gathered up her books for the first half of the day, put them in her bag, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she arrived there were not that many students there yet, most of them did not get to breakfast until 7:30, classes started at 8:15. She went over to Gryffindor table and took a seat by herself, there were only about five other Gryffindor's there, and most of them she saw were first years. _Worried they would get lost probably_ she thought and she grabbed some toast, jelly, and cereal. She finished putting jelly on her toast then she zoned out, she was not thinking about anything really, she was just tired.

Katie then felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped about a foot in the air losing her knife she used to do her toast. She turned around to see a shocked Jeremiah.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you" he said as he picked up her knife.

"Oh, its okay don't worry, I just kind of zoned out, I do that from time to time, sure you can sit with me" she said and took the knife back and placed it on the side since it was dirty and grabbed another one. "So did you get the note from McGonagall?" she asked before she took a bite of her toast.

"Yeah I got it, the meeting is probably about how we have to step up security and all the different things keeping the castle safe…did you see we have potions first?" he said with a yawn and grabbed a muffin.

"Yeah…I'm so excited can't you tell?" she said with a laugh and she noticed the great hall was filling in now it was about 7:40 and she spotted the trio come in. That's what Katie dubbed Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were always together. Ron took a seat on the other side of Katie. Harry and Hermione were on the other side of the table and Ginny took a seat next to Hermione. The only word that came out of Ron and Harry's mouth was "Mornin'" and yawns and they both reached for food. Hermione on the other hand was very chipper this morning, to chipper for Katie.

"So I see we have Defense against the dark arts first thing today, and its Lupin. He's back"

Katie swallowed her toast hard. "Are you serious? That's great! He was the best teacher in Defense against the dark arts that I have seen yet, better then that Umbridge woman" and they are mumbled their agreement. Then Katie saw Lupin at the teacher's table, it puzzled her why she didn't see him last night, but she brushed it aside.

"Well, Jeremiah and I better be going, our first class is down in the Dungeons with Snape" she said and they all gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Oh I know you envy us oh so much" she said and laughed and her and Jeremiah walked off to class and she saw Ron looking at Jeremiah funny and then at her with the same look he gave her the night before on the train.

They made their way down the stairs and Katie thought about how this would be the first year she didn't have any classes with Fred and George since they were in the same year. She had been friends with them since day one.

"Potions is going to go slower then normal, I don't have Fred and George to keep me entertained," she said to Jeremiah with a sigh. They were at the dungeon and Snape was not there yet, and there were only a couple of other Hufflepuffs there. She leaned against the wall and she shut her eyes and thought back to when she first met the twins.

_Katie was running through the crowd by herself, her mother didn't come because she was drunk at home. It was her first year, but she knew exactly where to go and how to get there. She got to the barrier and she held her trunk next to her, leaned on the wall, and checked her watch, which she didn't have, and she slipped through with ease._

_She was tall for her age, she had always been. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, lose and flowing as she walked forward. She was walking towards the train when she heard louder yelling over the loud crowd as it was. She didn't look to see where it was coming from though she just kept walking with her head bent staring at the ground then something hit her and she was knocked flat on her back._

"_Oy Fred I think you smushed her!" she heard someone yell then the weight was lifted off her and there were two identical faces inches from hers._

"_Sorry about that" one said_

"_Yeah, he shoved me and I fell" the other said and Katie thought she was seeing double and she sat up and looked at them both._

"_Wait…are there two of you? Or am I seeing double?" she asked seriously and they both looked at each other and laughed._

"_No there are two of us, I am Fred, the one that landed on you" Fred said._

"_Yeah, and I am George" George said and extended her his hand to pull her up._

_They were fairly tall themselves, taller then her, and they both had bright red hair and brown eyes. There freckles were the same as well._

"_Well, I am going to have a hard time telling you two apart" she said with a laugh and shook their hands_

"_Oh don't worry about it, our mum can't even tell us apart half of the time" Fred said, the only way she knew it was Fred though was because he was on her left side. _

"_Well let's get on the train before we miss it" George said and they walked over and said goodbye to their family, which was all red heads. Then they came back, they climbed on the train and got a seat together, and between their witty remarks and jokes, a friendship formed._

"Ah hm"

Katie was pulled out of thought when she heard that and she opened her eyes to see Snape next to her unlocking his door. "Not falling asleep are we Miss Bell?" he asked.

"No Professor just thinking that's all" She replied and stepped into the room. She took a seat in the second row with Jeremiah on her right and Amy Krank, her friend from seventh year on her left.

The first day of class he had already assigned them a one foot essay due Wednesday on malted worms tongue.

"Sounds tasty" Katie said to Amy as they walked out. Amy was one of her good friends, though she was different then Katie. The thing was Amy liked guys, a lot. Sure, Katie was a flirt and she messed around with a couple but Amy had many guys under her belt, literally. She had gone all the way with a couple of people, and most them were just a one-night thing. Katie on the other hand was still a virgin and Amy teased her about it. Saying she could get any guy she wanted, most of them practically threw themselves at her, which was true Katie had many admirers.

"So Amy, are you still dating that Max kid from Hufflepuff that you were dating over the summer?"

"Him? No way, no I am staying single, its fun, I can flirt and still do things with lots of guys" she said and smirked at Katie and Katie just rolled her eyes.

"You are such a goody-two-shoe! You really need to get out there more. I know at least twenty guys that would do anything just to be with you, even if it was not a serious relationship, just to get with you" She said as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. They were now walking out on the grounds to herbology.

"Yeah who?" Katie said in a non-believing voice.

"Do you really want me to name them…I may have to get out my list" she said joking

"Well let's see here, Max, both of the Weasley twins, my brother, Jeremiah, Jacob from Ravenclaw, um Montague from Slytherin, Ron Weasley…"

And Katie interjected there "Whoa, back up! Fred and George! Jeremiah? Ron! How do you know all of this?" She said wanting to know. Amy smirked at her.

"I love doing this to you, its so much fun" she said and Katie stopped and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, okay, I know about Max because he told me not to long ago. The Weasley twins, I don't know how you didn't know that, it was so obvious, plus they asked me to ask you if you liked either of them last year. Jeremiah, come on, I'm friends with him, of course I am going to know, and Ron, I found out from a reliable source."

Katie was a little dumbfounded. "Are you sure all those people like me?" she said.

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything" Amy replied as they opened the door to the greenhouse.

Katie took her notes still in a state of shock. _Wow I do have a nice selection, Max is just no, no way, Jacob not my type, Montague, let's not go there, and the twins I don't get to see really, and they are my best friends they are like brothers to me, and they probably got over it over the summer. That leaves Ron and Jeremiah. Ron is my best friends younger brother, and they liked me, so I don't know, but Jeremiah isn't bad at all, and we are both Head girl and boy, that could be fun…"_

The bell rang and Katie headed off to her next class.


	8. Conversations

The rest of the day proved to be boring. It was the normal first day of the year for all her classes except potions of course. It was 4:30 and last classes let out, for Katie it was Ancient Runes. She headed up to her room to put her stuff away before dinner and as she was walking, she heard someone call her name and she turned around and saw Jeremiah running through the crowd to catch up with her.

"Hey…sorry…let me catch my breath" Jeremiah said as he bent over and took in a deep breath.

"It's okay, what were you running for I would have waited for you" Katie said as the continued to walk up to their rooms.

"I was just running…no reason really…" he said, Katie could tell he was somewhat embarrassed so she dropped the subject then she heard

"Hey! Bell" someone said in a nasty tone, Katie turned around quickly, and she saw Montague walking with a group of Slytherin boys.

"Oh great…" Katie muttered under her breath and she gripped her wand in her pocket and she saw Jeremiah give her a puzzled look but she just turned to Montague and his little group of people around him, there was about six of them and of course, Malfoy was there.

"Yes?" Katie said in an annoyed tone facing them her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I just wanted to come and see if you were ready for a good time," he said and the rest of the boys smirked.

Katie laughed aloud and said "Montague, you really think I would go to you for a good time? First of all, you are disgusting, your hair looks as if you have not showered in a week, your teeth are yellow and crooked, and your acne is disgusting. Second, you wouldn't know how to give a good time, from what I have heard you kiss like a slug. And third, I have someone else"

This didn't make him very happy. He was pissed and Katie could tell, and his little friends were pissed as well.

"Now if you are done, why don't you and your little 'buddies' go try someone else" Katie said and did the arm thing to shoo them off then Montague stepped forward and Katie's wand was out at her side now.

"Listen here Miss Kathryn, you have no idea what you are talking about, and you don't know what you are missing out on. And if you continue to run your mouth our little secret may just 'slip' out" He said with a grin and Katie glared at him.

"Well, I do know what I am talking about, now if you don't mind me and Jeremiah are leaving" and Katie looked him in the eye and mouthed 'go with it' and she grabbed his hand and they walked off and Katie turned her head over her shoulder and waved goodbye Montague.

They turned the corner and Katie let go of his hand.

"I'm really sorry about grabbing your hand and stuff, I just wanted him off my back" Katie said apologetically

"Oh…uh…don't worry about it, it's fine…I didn't mind" he said and he was turning slightly red again.

They walked in silence up to the common room and to the picture that blocked off to get to the head girl and boy room and once they were in the hallway and the picture dropped.

"Hey we have a little until dinner, do you want to hang out?" Katie asked to make the awkwardness go away.

"Sure that sounds great," he reasoned and they climbed the stairs and Katie opened her door and stepped in.

"You can just put your books on that chair over there, and have a seat where ever," Katie said and she stepped ahead of him and she watched him put his books on one of the chairs.

"I can't believe Snape has already assigned us an essay on first day" Jeremiah said, as he flopped on the couch.

"Yeah, I know, he is so tough sometimes, but as much as I don't like him, he is a good teacher" Katie said as she walked over to her desk and put her books down next to it.

"Yeah, he is…so I heard that you were made captain this year for Quidditch" Jeremiah said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah actually, I was really surprised, I didn't think they would make me captain I was sure it would be Harry" she said as she walked over to the couch.

"Well you are really good, I mean he is too, but the seekers job is just to chase the snitch they really aren't part of the plays. I think it's a better idea to make a person who is more in the plays to be captain and make the calls," he said as he looked at the small fire in the fireplace.

"Oh, thanks, I guess that's true, McGonagall knows what she is doing when it comes to Quidditch, and I know she couldn't stand to see that trophy in someone else's office" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah that's true" then he got quiet then said, "Er…if you don't mind me asking…what's up with Montague?"

"Oh him, well we had a little run-in over the summer and he tried to have a little fun with me, but I got him off and he has been trying to get me ever since, I would never date him or do anything with him he is so gross!" Katie said and made a face and both of them laughed.

"Yeah, I would say so, but listen if he continues to give you problems and you want some help just let me know, I'll back you up" he said.

"Oh thanks, I will let you know, your help may be needed actually" Katie said then she saw the clock "Oh wow its that late already? It's time for dinner, do you want to throw your stuff in your room before we go?"

"Sure" he said and grabbed his stuff, he dropped it off in his room, and they walked down to the great hall and took their seats across from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"So how was your first day back?" Katie asked them as she got her food.

"Eh it wasn't that bad, just the normal stuff, pretty boring if you ask me," Harry said and Ron nodded his head in agreement. Then Hermione added in "My day was full of stuff I already have homework"

"Same with Jeremiah and me, Snape assigned an essay due Wednesday about malted worms tongue"

"Sounds…er…interesting" Ron said and they all laughed.

Dinner went by fast and they all headed out.

"Well I am going to get that essay done and out of the way," Katie said to Jeremiah as they got up to their room doors.

"Yeah same here, I'll see you at eight" Jeremiah said and they both walked into their rooms and Katie went over to her desk and pulled out her ink and a roll of parchment and her potions text book and began to write.


	9. Fights

Katie was scribbling away on her essay. It had many cross outs on it since it was only her rough draft and it was longer then a foot. She finished her last sentence, leaned back in her chair, shut her eyes, and stretched. Then she sat back normally and read her paper over. "Not too bad" and she ripped it off, unrolled more parchment, and began her final draft. She was on the last paragraph when her wand on her desk set off a spark. It was quarter of eight; she set it as her alarm. She laid the quill down, pushed back her chair, and stood up. Quickly she went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth then came out and grabbed her wand and stepped out of her room.

She stopped outside of Jeremiah's door and knocked on it and she heard him say "Coming!" and she heard his footsteps come towards the door and he opened it up and she saw his hair was pretty wet.

"I take it you took a shower" Katie said as a drop of water ran down his face.

"Yeah, hold on one second let me go towel it off…" and he invited her in and she stood by the couch as he quickly went into the bathroom and dried it up some, then he came back out and they headed to the meeting.

They arrived outside of McGonagalls office five minutes early and everyone was there but McGonagall and Dumbledore. Katie and Jeremiah were standing off to the side and she could see Montague glaring at her from the corner of her eye but she ignored it. She wasn't going to cause confrontation if she could help it, she didn't want the whole school to know about the secret that she kept hidden from everyone. The only reason he knew was because he had something to do with it, and it wasn't their summer run-in it was something much bigger then that.

All of the sudden they heard the shuffle of feet and they all looked down the hall to see McGonagall rushing forward in an all black cloak followed by Dumbledore in a light blue cloak with moons.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore" Katie said.

"Good evening Miss. Bell" Professor Dumbledore said and they all followed him into the office. They all took a seat in the front rows of the class, Dumbledore conjured himself a comfortable chair in the front, and McGonagall began her speech.

"Okay, as everyone knows Voldemort is back, now the schools security is extra strict and tough. We don't want any more tragedies this year, or ever" She stopped and then continued. "So we now have security everywhere. All the doors to outside have spells equipped on them, and if any student tries to leave after the spell commences, which is at six-thirty, unless there is a special activity happening, they will be knocked out, not permanently, long enough until one of us, which includes you all, find them and perform the counter curse. The forbidden forest is, as always, off limits. We cannot, however place a spell over the whole forest, so it will have to be watched carefully during the day. All students are to be to their common rooms by eight every night unless they have a legitimate reason to be out, such as going to the hospital wing, they have a pass from a teacher, or are being escorted to and from detention by one of you. This year with detentions, you will receive a list of all the students in your house that have detention and you will have to come get them and escort them back to your respective houses."

She stopped and looked at Dumbledore who promptly stood up.

"As you can hear, we are being very careful this year. We chose you very carefully because you are the most trusted within your houses. Just to let you know, it took us about three hours per house to choose people this year, that is how critical this is. I hope none of you will prove our decisions wrong. With this said, I want you all to be careful yourselves. You are allowed out of your houses at any time, if something does happen and there is an emergency, you are to keep all students in their rooms and find your head of house for further instruction. If they are not found, look for any teacher. If you cannot find anyone, I want you to take matters into your own hands. I don't want to scare you, but Voldemort will do anything and he would first go for Mr. Potter and the teachers. So, if something does happen to us, you are to find each other, which will no be hard, I will tell you why in a second, and you are to figure out a plan. The reason it will not be hard for you to find each other is outside your bedroom doors there is a table, you take your wand and tap it four times and say "Ligitimus" and it will move aside and a door will open. Stairs will appear, you follow the stairs down to a room, and all of your houses have this. You and only you are allowed in this room. Once you both ascend the steps, the door will disappear until you go back up them. And you do not have to worry, you cannot get into each other's houses, the spell knows who is who, but I don't think I would have to worry about this anyways but all the teachers insisted. But that is to only be used in an emergency."

He stopped and looked at all of them who were, staring intently back then looked at McGonagall and she nodded.

"Miss Bell and Mr. Arkus, have the most responsibility, for they have Mr. Potter in their house. You are in the most danger along with those students. Potter already knows about all the plans and the security, but I want you to keep an extra careful eye on him, along with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger because they have also thwarted Voldemort so they will go after them as well. Especially Mr. Weasley because his whole family has fought against Voldemort."

"Well that is all for now! I hope you have a good night and I will see you all later" Dumbledore said and they all stood up and headed out with Dumbledore behind them, McGonagall was at her desk looking over papers.

Katie and Jeremiah walked off one way and once they were out of earshot of everyone else, they began to talk.

"Wow, this year the security is really tight" Katie said as they walked down a dark hallway.

"Yeah I know, it's even more then last year, wait until the rest of the school hears about it, they will be complaining like there is no tomorrow. I'm glad that no one from the other houses can get up to our room though through those stairs, I don't trust Slytherin" Jeremiah said as they turned to a lighted corridor.

"Yeah I know, me either, especially Montague" Katie said.

"Yeah" he said and they walked in silence, they were both thinking about the new rules and their extra responsibility when they heard movement up ahead, then a girl laughing, then kissing and more movement.

"Sounds like we have a couple of love birds, it's only the second day, some people are really on top of things" Jeremiah whispered and they both stifled a laugh and the rounded the corner and saw who it was.

It was Daphne and Montague.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick" Katie said as she turned around. They had walked in on them making out and that was one thing Katie didn't need to see.

"Er…guys, hate to bug you, but we are supposed to be doing our rounds, save this for your rooms" Jeremiah said because Katie was a little busy trying to hold herself together.

Montague backed off Daphne who was back up into a corner and he walked to Jeremiah.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He asked spitefully. Daphne was throwing Katie nasty looks because she was stifling her laughter and doing a poor job at it. Daphne's hair was a mess, her lipstick ran up her face, and her shirt was un-tucked and partially buttoned

"Looks like you got hit by a train" Katie said looking at her, and then laughed some more.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Daphne said and Katie shot back.

"I was going to recommend a shower, and a good scrub of your mouth, because you don't know where Montague's mouth has been," she said, and she saw Jeremiah grin at her.

"Shut up" Montague said and he turned and faced her and Katie stood up taller now.

"What are you going to do about it?" Katie said, she was a very proud person and she hated being told what to do.

"I depends on what you do, you keep running your mouth, I could run mine," he said with a smirk

"Oh give it up Montague, I don't care anymore, run your mouth all you want, actually let it run, hopefully it will keep it away from all those innocent girls you try to molest" she said, she was bluffing, she did care if he told but she didn't want him to say anything. That had done it, his top blew. He lunged at her, he hit her, and they both hit the ground.

"Oh…so…manly of you…attacking a girl…ump!" she said, she kneed him hard on her last word and he rolled off her, Jeremiah was busy holding Daphne back.

"So, now that this is all said and done, I will be on my way continuing my rounds, and Daphne I am serious, clean yourself up, he may have rabies" she said and her and Jeremiah walked off leaving Montague whimpering on the floor but then he yelled her name and she stopped.

"You had better watch your back Bell, and you too Arkus" and he stopped talking as Daphne helped him up.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it" Katie said as they were heading back to their rooms "He is all talk, no action" then she felt something wet on her face and Jeremiah stopped her.

"You got cut, hold still" he said and he took her face in his hands and turned her head to the right.

"You have a nice little cut on your left cheek, must have been when he tackled you…sorry for not being able to help, I was keeping Daphne back, she was ready to start a dog pile on top of you…lets go clean this up" He said

"Oh, don't worry about it, I took care of him pretty well I think" Katie said and they headed back up to their rooms, he lead her into his room and into his bathroom and had her take a seat on the toilet while he got out some cleaning stuff.

He wetted down some toilet paper and dabbed her face. It stung her a little but she didn't act as if it did. Then he put some potion on it.

"There, it should heal over night now…I have my own medicine cabinet here for minor things instead of having to go down to the nurse all the time. So if you need anything just let me know I'm sure I have it, see my mum is a healer so she supplies me with stuff" He said as he put the stuff back and threw the paper away.

"Oh okay, thanks" Katie said as she stood up and they walked out of the room.

"I finished my essay already for Snape, I just have a few sentences to recopy onto my final draft" Katie said "Did you finish yours?" She asked him.

"Yeah it didn't take me that long…here have a seat, it's only nine fifteen, unless you want to head off to bed" he said as he sat down on his couch.

"That's good, sure I'll hang out for a little while, I usually don't head off to bed until about ten thirty" she said and she took a seat on the couch. His was different then hers, his couch was gold with red trim and pillows, hers was red with gold pillows and gold trim.

"So we really haven't talked all that much, tell me about yourself, like what are you into and such" Katie said getting the conversation started.

"Oh well lets see, I will start with the basics, I am an only child, my younger sister died when she was three and I was five, it was kind of mysterious actually. See my father is an avid Dumbledore supporter and he has fought with death eaters, he is an auror, and he had killed one of their workers and about two weeks later my sister was killed, there was never any proof that they had a connection with it. They said her heart stopped for no apparent reason, and my whole family guessed poisoning." He said and Katie cut in before he could continue.

"Oh I am so sorry" Katie said and he continued

"It's okay, it was hard, and it still is but we are working around it, moving on. So lets see what else, well as you know my moms a healer and my dad is an auror. I want to be an auror when I get out of school, and I have the grades so I am able to do it. What else, my favorite color, of course I have to say it because its just mandatory" he said with a laugh "Is red, go figure Gryffindor colors, um what else. My birthday is January nineteenth, and something random to go along with this, I am still a virgin, hard to find these days" he said then looked at her "your turn"

"Okay lets see, I am an only child as well, my parents got divorced when I was eight and that was the last time I saw my dad. From what I last know, he was working for a sports supply at diagon alley. My mom works for the ministry as a secretary. I want to either continue my career in Quidditch, or go on to be an auror but I am leaning more towards the auror as well. My favorite color would have to be blue, and my birthday is March twenty first, your two months and two days older then me. And to add on to your last thing I am still a virgin as well, and yes it is hard to find people that are now a days" Katie said and she looked at the mirror on his mantle, the scratch on her face was almost gone, the potion was rather strong.

They sat in silence for a little while and it was getting somewhat awkward. Katie looked at the clock it was nine thirty now.

"Well I'm going to head out and take a shower, I got all dirty from landing on the ground, I'll see you tomorrow" Katie said and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm going to head off to bed" Jeremiah said and walked her to the door and he watched Katie go to her room then shut his door.

Katie was in the bathroom and she took off her cloak, which had a hole at the bottom, probably from when she fell. She decided to take a bath instead of a shower so she walked over to the tub and turned it on, putting all sorts of soaps and waters in and she undressed and slipped in. It was rather hot, but it was relaxing and she sat and sunk down until it was just her head above the water. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and stayed like that for a while. Her back began to hurt from the fall so she got out of the tub, and dried off while it drained. She brushed her teeth and just grabbed some pants and a t-shirt and slipped into bed and was out in an instant.


End file.
